


verklempt

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, but also fluff, in that it is slightly emo, lil bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: verklempt
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 4





	verklempt

It extends across their bedroom wall, right above their bed. Harry and Draco's names are the epicenter, everyone else's spread out around them, all connected by a single gold thread. Pride of place are James and Lily Potter, but the Weasleys are there too and so is Teddy. Sirius, Remus, Hermione. _Family_.

Harry turns to face Draco, throat burning and vision blurring. Draco smiles gently and takes him in his arms. "Happy birthday, my love," he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
